Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up
| producer = Boi-1da, Stephen “Koz” Kozmenuik, Parker, T-Minus, Mel & Mus, Juicy J, Crazy Mike, Jonas Jeberg, Matthew Burnett (co), Jean Baptiste (co), Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Kool Kojak | singles = | last album picture = Pink Friday Roman Reloaded cover.png | next album picture = Rich_gang_album.jpg | last album = Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded | album = Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up | next album = Rich Gang (album) | last release = 2012 | album release = 2012 | next release = 2013 }} (also known as just The Re-Up and written as Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded the Re-Up on iTunes) is a reissue album of Nicki Minaj's sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, released on November 19, 2012. The album leaked on November 16, three days earlier. The producers of include Boi-1da, Stephen “Koz” Kozmenuik, Parker, T-Minus, Mel & Mus, Juicy J, Crazy Mike, Jonas Jeberg, and co-produced by Matthew Burnett, and Jean Baptiste. Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and Kool Kojak are the producers of "Va Va Voom". The artists Parker, Lil Wayne, Ciara, Tyga, Brinx, and Cassie are also featured on various tracks on the album. Background On September 6 at the 2012 VMA red carpet, Nicki told E! News that she will release new material in November and will be putting lots of new songs, and the 1st single would be released in the next week.Nicki Minaj Readies ‘Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ for November. Retrieved September 6, 2012. On September 10, Minaj started a "Q&A time", using the hashtag "#TheReUp". She revealed that she hadn't finished recording,Twitter: No> RT @DutchBarb_: @NICKIMINAJ have you finished recording? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that it would be released in another CD,Twitter: 2nd CD> RT @LalaZolanski: RT @TM_RELOADED: @NICKIMINAJ are they gonna be added to the PF:RR tracklist or on a 2nd CD? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that Lil Wayne is featured on the album''Twitter:'' Yup! > RT @megsteamminaj: Will Wayne be on the re-up @NICKIMINAJ #TheReUp ?? Retrieved September 10, 2012. (called "High School"), that the album has a different cover artwork, Twitter: Yep! > RT @DestinyMinaj_: @NICKIMINAJ Are you gonna do a different art cover for #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. and that the tracklist consists of 5-8 songs.Twitter: No less than 5, no more than 8 > RT @MinajLesbies: @NICKIMINAJ Exactly how many tracks are going to be added? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. On September 18, a fan asked for the initials of another song off The Re-Up, and she respond with "IDS,"Twitter: IDS > RT @AuraOfPinkslam: What are the initials of another song on The Re Up? @NICKIMINAJ Retrieved September 18, 2012. but that song (or at least the name) was no included in the final track listing of the album. Perhaps it stood for "I'm Da Shit" , which is what Ciara sings in the explicit version of "I'm Legit". On October 1 2012, Nicki said on Twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song off The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. The next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F",Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. and it's called "Freedom". On October 10, Rap-Up.com revealed the release date of the album,Rap-Up.com || Fall 2012 Album Release Schedule Retrieved October 10, 2012. and it was later confirmed by Minaj, the next day.Twitter: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - THE REUP will be released on NOVEMBER 19TH, 2012 #THEREUP Retrieved October 10, 2012. It was revealed by Amazon that The Re-Up would be a three-disc set, and that it would be released in three different formats: CD, digital download, and Vinyl.Amazon.com PINK FRIDAY...ROMAN RELOADED REUP Retrieved October 25, 2012. On October 25, Nicki confirmed that the album "comes with a 90 minutes DVD of exclusive behind the scenes footage."Twitter ok here goes the big news: BARBZ, did i tell you guys that the #REUP comes with a 90 minute #DVD of #EXCLUSIVE behind the scenes footage?!!? Retrieved October 25, 2012. Release and promotion The album was released on November 19, 2012, in many countries worldwide. The Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour serves as the promotional tour for the album. The re-release album was also released in three different bundles: silver, gold, and platinum. All of those include the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Deluxe CD, and all are limited edition.Twitter: YES > RT @Melony_Minaj RT @ThugginAssKen: RT @Star_TMNY: @NICKIMINAJ Are the bundle packages limited edition? #REUPNOV19 Retrieved November 11, 2012. Artwork Minaj released the cover artwork of the album on October 11, 2012.Twitter: Here it is #barbz!!!! THEREUPALBUMCOVER pic.twitter.com/L3xIzzv6 Retrieved October 11, 2012. It is an image of her in a shoulder-length curly black wig and black bustier with an oversized diamond-shaped pendant necklace resting on her chest.MTV News Nicki Minaj Shares Roman Re-Up Album Release Date, Cover Art Retrieved October 11, 2012. The image is a shot taken of her music video "I Am Your Leader". The cover was done by Jashari Wilson, one of Minaj's biggest fans. Wilson was the same person who designed the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded album cover.Examiner.com Nicki Minaj unveils album cover for 'Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up’ Retrieved October 15, 2012. Singles On September 10, Minaj revealed the name of the lead single, "The Boys". She confirmed a featured female artist on the song''Twitter:'' There's a female on 1st single! > RT @SUPERBADDBARB: #TheReUp are we gettin female features for the new album @NICKIMINAJ !?!?!? Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was later revealed to be Cassie.Twitter: 'The Boys' > RT @_SupremeXxX: RT @I_ROMANZOLANSKI: RT @TeamMinajBXTCH: RT @Philly____: @NICKIMINAJ what's the name of the single ? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. Minaj also said that the intended release date would be either September 11 or September 12,Twitter: Could b tmrw, could b wednesday... > RT @EllZolanski: @NICKIMINAJ what day are you releasing the single? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. but was officially available for digital download on September 13, 2012,Twitter: Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie "The Boys" on itunes http://itunes.apple.umrg.com/us/album/boys-explicit-version-single/id561925704?ls=1 … EXPLICIT Retrieved September 12, 2012. and released to Rhythmic radio on September 25.FMQB: radio releases Retrieved September 18, 2012. It was then demoted to a promo single due to lack of charting. Minaj released the first official single from the re-release called "Freedom" on November 3, 2012, and peaked at 23 position on Billboard Rap Songs chart, and 31 position on Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, in US.Itunes (US) - Music Freedom - Single Nicki Minaj Retrieved November 3, 2012. It was released on November 8 in the UK.Twitter: FREEDOM is officially on UK Itunes!!!!!! https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/freedom/id577224536?i=577224621&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 … Retrieved November 8, 2012. "High School" was released as the second single of the album. It was released to Rhythmic radio on April 16, 2013.Top 40 Rhythmic radio Future Releases Retrieved April 9, 2013. The song peaked at 15, 20 and 64 at the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, Rap Songs, and Hot 100 charts, respectively. The Boys cover.png|"The Boys" Freedom.JPG|"Freedom" High School cover.png|"High School" Reception Critical response The re-release received generally positive reviews from music critics: Commercial Performance With the help of The Re-Up, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded rose 80 spots on the US Billboard 200 jumping from 107 to 27 (up 591 percent on sales from the previous week) with sales of 36,000 copies. The Re-Up sold better than a few similar re-releases by other artists including Katy Perry's Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection which sold 33,000 copies in the first week.Rap-Up.com Rihanna Lands First No. 1 Album with ‘Unapologetic’ Retrieved November 30, 2012. In the UK, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded rose to #44. In New Zealand, the album rose to #21. Track listing Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Booklet The gallery below is a digital copy of the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up booklet. The_Re-Up_booklet1.png|Cover The_Re-Up_booklet2.png|Track listing The_Re-Up_booklet3.png|A [[:Category:Photo shoots|shot from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded]] with some changes. The_Re-Up_booklet4.png|Credits for Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded The_Re-Up_booklet5.png|Credits for The Re-Up Formats Release History *The album was available for digital download worldwide on November 19, 2012. Credits Credits adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded *Onika Maraj: vocals, composer, co-executive producer *Stephen Kozmeniuk: composer, producer, sythesizer, guitar, viola, organ, engineering, bells *Matthew Samuels (Boi-1da): composer, producer, mixing, drums *Brett Ryan Kruger: composer, piano, claps *Zale Epstein: composer, drums programming *The Maven Boys: additional producer *Chris Athens: mastering *Ariel Chobaz: mixing, recording *Rene Rowe: vocals *Amoy Levy: vocals *Matthew Burnett: composer, co-producer *LeKeisha Renee Lewis: background vocals *Candace Marie Wakefield: background vocals *Parker Ighile: vocals, composer, producer, recording, mixing *Dwayne Carter (Lil Wayne): vocals, composer, executive producer *Tyler Williams (T-Minus): composer, producer *Michael “Banger” Cadahia: recording *Ester Dean: composer *Melvin Hough II: composer *Rivelino Raoul Wouter: composer *Keith Thomas: composer *Mel & Mus: producer *Aubry “Big Juice” Delaine: mixing *Michael Stevenson (Tyga): vocals, composer *Jordan Houston (Juicy J): composer, producer *Jawara Headley: composer *Michael Foster (Crazy Mike): composer, producer *Jess Jackson: recording *Jonas Jeberg: composer, producer, recording, mixing, instruments, programming *Jean Baptiste: composer, co-producer *Anjulie Persaud: composer *Kuk Harrell: recording, additional vocal production *Josh Gudwin: recording *Lukasz Gottwald (Dr. Luke): composer, producer, instruments, programming *Allan Grigg (Kool Kojak): composer, producer, instruments, programming *Max Martin: composer *Henry Walter (Cirkut): composer, producer, instruments, programming *Jon Sher: recording assistant *Clint Gibbs: recording assistant *Serban Ghenea: mixing *John Hanes: engineer for mix *Tim Roberts: mix assitant *Phil Seaford: mix assitant *Brian “Big Bass” Gardner: mastering *Irene Richter: production coordination *Katie Mitzell: production coordination *Bryan “Baby Birdman” Williams: executive producer *Ronald “Slim Tha Don” Williams: executive producer *Safaree “SB” Samuels: co-executive producer, A&R coordinator *Cortez Bryant: co-executive producer *G. Roberson: co-executive producer *Jermaine “Mack Maine” Preyan: co-executive producer *Joshua Berkman: Cash Money Records A&R *The Blueprint Group: management *Kenny Meiselas: legal representation *Hype Williams: photographer *Jahshari Wilson: cover designer *Olivia Smith: package designer *Donald Simrock: body painter Charts The Re-Up was combined with the original album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded to find its chart position. These are just some countries it rose up to. References }} Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:Reissue albums Category:2012 Category:Studio albums